Days and nights of teenager
by Eshilley Muniz
Summary: Bella se muda p/ forks e deixa seus amigos onde morava e sente muita raiva de seus pais por isso.  Mais ella então conhece Jacob será que o conceito della mudará.Prometo que a fic ta melhor que o resumo... ;* gente vai ser beward,mais ela muda p/ jake
1. Como tudo começou

**Oiee gente ;D**

**Até que enfim hein já li muito por aqui mais nunca fiz uma conta pra começar a postar, mais agora eu criei vergonha na cara viu galera.**

**Gente essa historia aê foi uma amiiga que começou e ella posta em um blog -**_**que depois se quiserem ver os personagens reais da historia eu dou link pra vcs**_** - então eu como eu amoo crepúsculo resolvi adaptar - **_**com a autorização da minha Best claaaro**_** - e agora eu to postando vai ser uma historia bem louca e eu naum sei bem quantas vezes por semana vou poder está postando mais vou fazer o possível pra que naum demore muito pq eu sei o quanto é ruim esperar...**

**Espero que gostem bastante ;***

* * *

**1ª DIA: **

Eu ainda não acredito que vim pra cá e deixei todos os meus amigos para trás, eu odeio muito isso de ter que ir onde meus pais forem. Eles não confiam em mim, nem se quer me deixavam sair com meus amigos no antigo lugar onde morava, porque eles diziam que eram más influências. Drooga, mais afinal, eles eram meus amigos e eu gostava deles, e eles não tinham nada que ficar se metendo. Agente não devia ter se mudado, tudo isso só porque eu teimava em andar com aquelas pessoas, mal sabem eles que aquelas pessoas me davam muita mais atenção do que eles, quando estava perto delas eu me sentia finalmente bem, me sentia quente, me sentia realmente como a adolescente de 17 anos que sou, junto dos meus amigos não tinha nada que me deixasse triste, nem mesmo lembrar das brigas de papai e mamãe em relação ao meu comportamento e notas me abalavam. Mesmo que eu dissesse o que penso para os meus pais, não ia fazer diferença, afinal, quais são os pais que escutam seus filho adolescentes? Principalmente os meus, que são super impacientes e rigorosos. É e só de pensar que a pessoa que mais amei em toda a minha vida também ficou pra trás, e ele nem sabe que eu era loucamente apaixonada por ele, pois bem eu sei que não adianta muito mais mesmo assim, eu tenho que revelar pra alguém ou alguma coisa, mesmo que seja nesse diário, então lá vai: EU TE AMO MUITO SR. ...

Bella escuta alguém bater na porta e fecha rapidamente seu diário, sua mãe entra, com postura e roupas impecáveis.

-Isabella vamos descer, a nova empregada chegou e ela tem que saber logo quem são seus patrões. Pensando bem, se troque antes de descer, essas suas roupas são um lixo, e seu cabelo está muito despenteado. Se troque logo, não quero que demore nem 5 minutos.

A Sra. Swan sai do quarto fechando a porta de uma forma suave. Bella ainda pensou em terminar de escrever em seu diário, mais resolveu deixar para mais tarde. Se levantou da cama, e vestiu e penteou os cabelos, ficou realmente linda. Quando estava saindo de seu quarto sentiu um vento muito frio que a assustou, ao se virar viu que a janela estava aberta, e foi fechá-la. Ao chegar na janela, ela viu alguém no quintal ao lado de sua casa, chegou mais perto da janela para poder olhar melhor. Ela não conseguia acreditar, quanto mais olhava, menos acreditava.

_Quem é ele ? é acho que aqui não é tãaaaao chato quanto eu pensava. Como um cara como ele pode ficar tão escondido em um lugar como esse, em uma cidade que mal se ouve falar? Ele era pra morar em alguma das grandes capitais como New York ou talvez Paris, ele ganharia muito dinheiro, não é todo mundo que tem um rosto tão perfeito._

Bella então fecha a janela, ainda com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto. Ao chegar na sala, sua mãe olha para ela com uma cara fechada, então logo o sorriso que estava em seu rosto some. Sua mãe logo fala para a nova empregada:

_Essa é minha filha, Isabella Swan. Ela tem uma alimentação rigorosa, então nada de lanchinhos fora de hora, e nem pensar em colocar muito açúcar em nada. Entendeu? Agora você pode se retirar e ir até a cozinha, Já está na hora do chá das 5._

Quando a Sra. Swan terminou de falar, a campainha toca. A nova empregada vai abrir, e avisa que são os vizinhos querendo dar as boas vindas. A Sr. Swan pede para eles entrarem. Quando Bella estava subindo, sentiu o mesmo ar frio que havia sentido lá em seu quarto, quando tinha visto aquele garoto suuuuuuper lindo. Quando ela se vira, lá estava ele, entrando em sua casa, então ele volta para se apresentar. O casal se apresenta como Sr. e Sra. Black e apresentaram seu único filho, Jacob Black.

Esse é o nome dele. Uma pessoa perfeita com um nome perfeito. É, até agora não tem nada ruim nele, mais eu ainda não conheço o interior dele, talvez ele seja metido e chato, mais um mauricinho.

Antes dela terminar de pensar, Jacob chegou perto dela, pegou sua mão e a beijou, se apresentando pessoalmente. Ela quase não se aguentava, mesmo assim ela também se apresentou. Os dois trocaram olhares, e Jacob saiu junto com seus pais. Bella subiu calada, porém o sorrisinho bobo e sedutor ainda estava em seu rosto. Ao chegar em seu quarto, ela corre na janela, e procura Jacob na casa ao lado, e o encontra, porém dessa vez ele vê ela e pisca. Bella quase desmaia com aquilo. Ela dá um sorriso malicioso e sexy, e ele corresponde com uma cara mais sexy ainda. Ele acena com a mão, dando tchau para ela, ela faz o mesmo. Então ele entra em casa, ela fecha a janela se lembra que ainda não havia terminado de escrever em seu diário. Ao abri-lo, ela percebeu que só faltava colocar o nome do grande amor de sua vida, ela parou , pensou e olhou para a janela, então resolveu deixar pra lá, guardou o diário e foi se deitar, torcendo pra sonhar com Jacob. É aquele dia realmente foi bom, mais o outro seria muuuuuuuuito melhor.

* * *

**Geeeente espero que tenham gostado bastante,pq eu amoo essa história ate pq na original eu estou nella *-***

**Mais explicando algumas coisinhas :**

**1ª -Amores a historia vai ser tudo em 3ª pessoa desculpem mais a minha Best escreveu assim então néh.**

**2ª -Amores eu vou postar por dias assim, do jeito que está lá em cima...**

**Obg por quem leu..**

**E deixem reviews, porque quanto mais reviews mais rápido eu posto..**

**Bjões...**

**;****


	2. Amor? será mesmo?

**Oie amoores como eu sou boazinha eu estou postando duas partes do 2º dia, mais amores só explicar mais uma coisinha pra vocês que esqueci no cap. anterior.**

**Os capítulos serão bem curtos, até porque essa historia foi escrita pra ser postada em um blog,mil desculpas por isso mais a que eu to escrevendo prometo que terem grandes cap. pra vocês lerem bastante;;)**

**Agora sem mais delongas vamos à leitura...**

**2º DIA: (1ª parte) **

Bella acorda, escutando pequenos barulhos em sua janela. Levanta-se e vai vê, e percebe que está nevando. Bella adorava quando nevava, ela saia pra se divertir com os amigos pra tomar chocolate quente, mesmo que depois seus pais brigassem com ela, mais valia à pena, afinal, ela estava com as pessoas que ela realmente gostava. De repente o sorriso em seu rosto se apagou, ela percebeu que não estava mais em sua antiga cidade. Mesmo assim, ela não iria deixar que isso a deixasse triste. Levantou-se, foi direto para o banheiro, para tomar um banho quente. Enquanto isso, começou a pensar em que ela havia sonhado. É ela conseguiu sonhar com Sebastian, foi um sonho tão maravilhoso que assim que ela saiu do banho, foi escrever em seu diário.

_PERFEITO. Essa era a palavra que descrevia Jacob Black. E lá estávamos, eu e ele, sozinhos em uma ilha deserta, com o mar tão cristalino que refletia qualquer coisa. Ele estava tão lindo, apenas com um calção branco, que destacava ainda mais a sua beleza. Ele veio em minha direção, me abraçou e me beijou de uma forma, que mesmo dormindo, consegui sentir a sensação prazerosa. OMG.! Ele beija muuuuuuuuito bem, (pelo menos no sonho ele beijava ;;). Será que eu estou apaixonada por ele ? não, isso não é possível. Droooga, mais nada é impossível. O que eu vou fazer se estiver gostando dele de verdade ? Vai acabar sendo igual a quando eu gostava do.._.

Ela escuta um barulho mais forte vindo de sua janela. Levantou-se e foi vê. Ao chegar a janela, viu Jacob lá embaixo, jogando bolas de neve em sua janela.

_Oi Jacob, tudo bem ?  
_  
Enquanto ela falava isso, ficava pensando: "Drooooooooga eu estou só de toalha :S "

Jacob respondeu, enquanto prestava muuuuita atenção nos trajes de Bella.

_Sim, estou bem Bella e você ? Espera, você está só de toalha? Desse jeito vai pegar um resfriado. Vá se vestir e desça, está um lindo dia, vamos, quero lhe mostrar a cidade._

Quando ele falou isso, ela se virou e foi se vestir.

Enquanto se vestia pensava: "OMG.! Ele se preocupou comigo ? E aquela cara que ele fez quando percebeu que eu estava só de toalha. Que vergonha. Agora ele deve achar que não tenho pudor nenhum. Onde já se viu, uma garota aparecer na janela só de toalha. Mais pela cara que ele fez eu acho que ele gostou do que viu. Aaaaaai, eu não sei o que pensar, vou apenas me arrumar, descer e fingir que nada disso aconteceu."

Quando Bella desceu, ele já estava esperando por ela na porta. Os dois seguiram juntos pela estrada. Apenas eles dois, nem carros, nem pessoas. Será que o sonho de Bella iria se realizar?

Ao invés de ser em uma ilha deserta, iria ser em meio aquela neve toda?

Bella não se aguentava de tanta curiosidade em saber o que iria ocorrer. De repente Jacob para em frente a ela, e sorri, ela faz a mesma coisa, e pergunta:

_Onde estamos indo? Está frio aqui? Você está preparando alguma surpresa? Por favor, me responde Jacob._

De repente, Bella sente alguém chegando atrás dela, ao se virar percebe que tem uma lindíssima garota. Jacob a cumprimenta e as apresenta:

_Bella, essa é Rosalie Hale minha prima, Rose, essa é Isabella Swan minha nova amiga que acabou de se mudar para cá._

As duas se olham e balançam a cabeça em sinal de referência. Jacob, nesse momento, é chamado por seu pai, e as duas ficam sozinhas. Apos algum tempo conversando, Rose convida Bella para dormir em sua casa. Bella aceita. Vai até sua casa para preparar suas coisas, por incrível que pareça, seus pais não reclamaram, e nem a chatearam como sempre faziam. Após terminar de arrumar as suas coisas, a campainha toca, Jacob entra de repente em seu quarto e pergunta se ela já está pronta, ela responde que sim e ele levas as coisas dela. Ela fica assustada, mais ao mesmo tempo feliz, afinal, ela ia passar a noite na casa da família do Jacob, só de pensar nisso, ela sentia vontade de pular, mais se controlou. Ela estava preste a chegar à casa de Jacob, ela não fazia nem ideia do que iria acontecer...

**Kiss N' Call me baby :***

**2º DIA (2ªparte) **

Ao chegar na casa de Jacob, Bella e Rose foram direto até o quarto onde as duas iriam passar a noite. A casa era linda, muito bem arrumada, até parecia os palácios de contos de fadas. Na verdade, aquilo tudo estava parecendo um conto de fadas, Bella, uma garota super anti-social, conseguiu logo no 2º dia arranjar amizades e até um amor (pelo menos era isso que ela achava)? Ela começou a guardar as coisas dela no guarda-roupa, Rose pediu licença e foi até o andar de baixo falar com seus tios. Quando ela saiu, Bella começou a falar sozinha.

_OMG.! Eu estou na casa dele *-*. Onde será que é o quarto dele? Ain Bella para com isso, mesmo que você soubesse onde é, o que você iria fazer. Ai! Eu acho que estou ficando doida. Eu estou aqui, falando sozinha, correndo o sério risco de alguém está me observando..._

Ela nem terminou de falar, e escutou alguém batendo na porta.

''Não, você não está ficando louca, não se preocupe;;. Eu mesmo de vez em quando faço isso. Ás vezes é melhor falar sozinho do que falar com alguém que não vai está nem aí ((:, aaaa, e em relação ao meu quarto, ele é o da frente. Se quiser pode me visitar, você não vai ser nenhum incomodo ^.^ ''

Jacob falou isso, e fez uma cara suuuuuper sexy, Bella se arrepiou só de vê a cara dele. Ela tentou disfarçar ao máximo, mais foi impossível ele não vê.

''Você tá arrepiada porque ? Não te deixei constrangida né ? Se foi eu, me desculpa por favor, não foi a minha intenção, é porque ás vezes eu deixo os meus desejos me subirem a cabeça...''

Nesse momento Bella além de arrepiada ficou suuuuper vermelha.

''OMG.! Ele me deseja ? aí, eu estou sentindo que meu coração tá querendo sair pela boca. aiiin eu acho que vou desmaiar. ''

Quando ela pensou isso, sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas, quando ela ia caindo Jacob se aproximou de uma vez e a segurou, colocando-a em cima da cama. Ela não conseguia parar de olhar para ele, e ele não conseguia desviar o olhar também. Nesse momento de encontro de olhares ele se aproximou dela, e na hora que ele iria beijar ela, Rose entra no quarto.

''Gente desculpa interromper vocês, mais é que... Jacob sua mãe está lhe chamando. É que...''

Rose nem termina de falar, e uma garota baixinha, de longos cabelos pretos entra no quarto. Ao ver aquela cena ela reclama.

'' O que está acontecendo aqui heeeeeein Sr. Jacob ?Vamos, vamos, nos dois temos compromissos agooora.''

Bella fica assustada com aquilo, e logo Rose explica toda a historia.

''Essa era a Leah, ela é filha de um grande e poderoso investidor das empresas do pai do Jacob, e disse que só ia continuar sendo investidor, se Jacob se... bem... casasse com a Leah, que desde que nos éramos crianças é loucamente apaixonada por Jacob.''

Ao terminar de falar Rose notou a cara de tristeza de Bella, e a cara de raiva de Jacob. Rose pediu que Jacob saísse, que ela precisava conversar com Bella. Antes de sair ele pediu que ela não estragasse tudo, que ele iria dar um jeito. Rose conversou com ela por um bom tempo. Bella continuou chateada mais mesmo assim entendeu. Quando elas já estavam deitadas, Bella já estava quase dormindo, escuta alguém falando.

'' Bella, vem comigo, por favor, eu tenho que te explicar a historia toda. Não é bem assim, eu não gosto da Leah, eu... eu...''

Nesse momento as luzes do quarto das garotas se acende. Era Leah, que começou a gritar no momento em que viu Jacob quase deitado na cama de Bella.

'' Jacob, como você pode? Você sai do nosso quarto, pra vim aqui, no quarto de outra garota, só para tentar agarrá-la ? EU NÃO VOU ACEITAR ISSO, DA PRÓXIMA VEZ EU VOU DIZER PRO MEU PAI CANCELAR TOOOOODOS OS INVESTIMENTOS NA EMPRESA DO SEU PAI. Vamos para o NOSSO quarto. ''

Falando isso Leah, puxou Jacob pelo braço, que foi forçado a sair de perto de Bella. A sua cara era de infelicidade, e a de Bella era de tristeza. Jacob e Marrie entraram no quarto dele. Rose se levantou, falou pra Bella que tudo iria dar certo e apagou ás luzes.

**ée, a noite de Bella não foi como ela esperava. Mais de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, Jacob sentia algo por ela, e ela sentia algo realmente forte por ele. O próximo dia seria lotaaaaaaaado de surpresas (((;**

**Amoreees dando uma escapadiinha aqui do trabalho pra postar o cap. Espero que tenham gostado e não esqueçam deixem reviews..;))  
**


End file.
